


[Podfic] Then I'll Supply the Remedy

by sapphirescribe



Series: podficced works [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post Star Trek: Into Darkness, Schmoop, Star Trek: Into Darkness Spoilers, Trope Bingo Round 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirescribe/pseuds/sapphirescribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-ST:ID. Spoilers abound if you still haven't seen it!</p><p>Bones walks calmly out of Sickbay. He nods at an engineer as he walks down the corridor, then waits for the turbolift. He makes it to his quarters just in time—the panic’s rising in his throat as he taps in the code to open the door.</p><p>He lets it wash over him as soon as the doors close behind him. Panic, abject and overwhelming, and grief. His hands shake as he pours himself a glass of bourbon. He carries it to the too-small sofa and sits before lifting the glass to his lips.</p><p>He breathes deeply, lets the familiar scent calm him, but he doesn’t take a sip. He has to stay sharp in case they need him in Sickbay. In case Jim needs him.</p><p>Five minutes. Bones gives himself five minutes to think of life without Jim Kirk, to think of what he almost lost. Then he abandons his glass of bourbon, splashes cold water on his face, and heads back to work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Then I'll Supply the Remedy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sadtomato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadtomato/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Then I'll Supply the Remedy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/848167) by [sadtomato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadtomato/pseuds/sadtomato). 



> This is both for sadtomato because she is lovely and we share the best of kinks and for trope bingo because I'm actually determined to finish a bingo card this year. (This is for the friends to lovers space.)
> 
> This is my second ever podfic. Listening to smut in your own voice is weird, jsyk.

Format: mp3  
Size: 13MB  
Length: 16 minutes

[listen or download here](http://www.mediafire.com/?fy00g4gk7qq3f3e)

**Author's Note:**

> If you prefer to leave comments on LJ, you can do so [here](http://sapphirescribe.livejournal.com/29842.html).


End file.
